Long Days Into Night
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Kim must save the crew from an unknown race of aliens.


Title : Long Days Into Night  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing :  
Timeline :  
Summary : Ensign Kim is stranded alone on badly damaged Voyager. It's up to him to  
save the crew.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

I should, also, warn. My writing has become non-exsistant in the last several years. I've started juggling taking care of my mom, but my joints, specifically, my fingers have become a major pain. I hardly have to do anything for them to swell up painfully.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Ensign Harry Kim slowly regained consciousness. His head was throbbing, and he could feel the aches of cuts on his body. He blinked blood, sweat, and ash from his eyes. Finally taking in his surroundings.

He was laying under debris at the bottom of a jeffreys tube. Right by the ladder he'd fallen off of.

Harry tapped his combadge. " Ensign Kim to the Infirmary. I'm in need of medical asssitance. "

Silence greeted him.

" Ensign Kim to the bridge. Please, respond. " He tried again. " Captain? Tom? Is there anyone there? "

More silense.

" Computer, location of Captain Janeway. " He croacked.

" Captain Janeway is not aboard Voyager. "

" Computer, location of Lieutient Paris. "

" Lieutient Pairs is not aboard Voyager. "

" Computer, is there anyone else aboard Voyager? " He demanded.

" There is no one else onboard Voyager at this time. "

Harry slowly pushed against the debris on top of him. Wiggling, yanking his way out. There was no one to rescue him. No one to heal him. He was by himself, with no idea where the rest of the crew was.

Okay, well, he had some idea. A small one at least.

They had come to another region of space which wasn't normal. A dark blue fog like area where there warp drive couldn't be used, and neither could their impulse engines. Instead they had to depend on the fog itself to move them.

It was disorienting. Time had quite literally frozen inside the fog. Their bodies and ship had stopped aging. Their clocks had stopped.

There was no stars. No planets. No life they could register.

Then it happened.

Strange blue colored ships appeared. The engines obviously working in the gas. Their weapons a strange energy which had punched through their shields.

The damage had been catastrophic. So bad Harry had been forced to personally start repairing life support. Leaving his post to Seven of Nine instead.

For the crew to be gone...

They were either captured, escaped on the lifepods, or were dead. He would have to check the computer to find out for a fact.

Still, he faced a major problem.

Voyager.

At last, he managed to pull himself free. Standing, proved to be tricker, but he used the ladder to heave himself upright. Leaning heavily into it.

The life support was, at least partially, fixed. So he wouldn't have to worry about air. The environmental controls were gone completely. The air was hot, humid, and he was having trouble breathing.

The ship was on emergency lights. Very dim lights. In fact, most of the light he had right now was coming from sparks and fires still burning.

Panels and grates hung by threads, or were so dented and twisted they would need to be replaced. Wiring and conduits were alive and hanging. A deadly trap he would have to be careful of.

If the rest of the ship was just as bad, it would take a good year to repair. That was with a full crew, working round the clock.

He was in a lot of trouble, and to be frank, the academy had never prepare him for this.

00000

He frowned darkly at his console. It was almost completely unusable. Getting enough power to run the most basic functions.

The screen flickered with thick static. The logs were useless. There was nothing new. The sensors however, were patchy.

He punched at the cracked, burnt console. Trying to bring a more detailed sensor log forward.

He failed.

What he did get told him little. The ships which fired on Voyager had boarded them. A gas was pumped into the ship. Right around the time he'd fallen off the ladder.

Then it got iffy.

The sensors showed no alien life forms on the ship. Yet somehow the crew had been transferred to the alien ships.

The only thing saving Harry from the aliens had been the damage done to the conduits in the jeffrey's tube. There would have been major interefence to any sensor's.

He started tapping at the console again. There was no evidence of where the aliens went. The sensors were to damaged to scan for a engine signature. Not even which way they went.

The Ensign turned the computer to the infirmary. The Doctor should have been online but he hadn't answered his hails.

His frown grew as he realized why. Someone had deactivated the program, and placed a very high level lock on it. A lock with so many layers, he was afraid to try and undo it.

" It keeps getting better and better. " He muttered.

Harry sighed heavily. He now had some hard choices to make. The readouts on the damage to Voyager was... heartbreaking.

There wasn't one untouched system. Even the shuttlecrafts were damaged. He wouldn't be able to use them without a complete rebuild.

Not that they would do him much good anyway. The aliens were greatly advanced, far more advanced than Earth. So a simple shuttle rescue was out. Especially with the entire crew captured.

But Voyager...

The warp engine had been ejected, and it had breached. A new one would have to be built from scratch.

The entire dilithium supply was corrupted. The gel-packs had ruptered. The bio-neural circutry was shot.

The plasma relay room had been contanimated. No one would be getting in it without a full environmental suit.

No shields, nothing was left of the weapons. The armory was a gaping hole. Hull breachs on ten decks. The engine room was also contimated.

The bridge was in bits and pieces. The Ops station was made up of a single console, which didn't work very well.

All in all, the ship was floating dead in space.

He leaned against the console tiredly. What could he do?

He was trapped on the ship. He had no EMH, no help, no spare parts. Everything was impossible.

Panic flared, but he pushed it back down. There was no time. He had to decide what to do. His crew was in danger. Maybe even dead. Killed by the aliens.

" Okay. I can do this. " He mumbled.

First, the ship. He couldn't do anything, or go anywhere, until Voyager was fixed. He needed to get all the damaged parts into a cargo bay. He could use the industrial replicator for a lot of the parts. Plus, he needed help doing repairs.

Second, the EMH. He couldn't get the Doc back up and running. But he needed healing. His options were low. He could try to heal himself, but he didn't even know the difference between a medical tricorder and engineering tricorder.

Which left creating a new EMH.

Third, the aliens. He had to find out who they were. Where they had come from, where they were going.

So how was he supposed to get everything done? By himself.

00000

The Ensign wiped at the sweat pouring from his body. Silently cursing the broken environmental controls. If it wasn't at the bottom of the repair list, he would be fixing it first. Unfortnately, in the scheme of things, it was of very low importance.

Instead, he'd had to resort to not wearing his uniform. Trading it for a tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes. In the process, breaking about a dozen regulations.

He inserted the data rod into the medical console. Transferring the EMH base program had been easy, however, now he had to use it to create a new doctor.

Under the circumstances, he didn't think the doc would appreciate a twin. Since he doubted the Captain would discard the new EMH, he had to creat one the doc would get along with.

He quickly input the codes for a female doctor. Dark red hair, auburn. Long, and thick. Deep emerald eyes. Fair skin.

A bedside personality was needed. He brought up the list of holosuit programs. There were several spa and massage programs. Drawing on the tamest one, he used it as a baseline for her manner.

Anything else could wait. Her likes and dislikes could be decided later. By her.

He saved the EMH, double checking her control, and then activated it.

" What seems to be the problem, Ensign? " A soft, gentle voice asked.

He smiled slightly at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a blue shouldered starfleet uniform. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid, running down to her waist.

" How did you get hurt? " She questioned, already running her tricorder over him.

" The ship was attacked. " He answered. " Everyone was taken, and the EMH was locked down. I can't get to him. "

" Well, that certainly explains sickbay. " She pushed him onto the end of a broken bio-bed. " I'll have you fixed up in no time. "

" I'll need a hypospray of Tritade. " He said.

He meet her intense stare head on. The drug wasn't dangerous. It had gotten a lot of academy students through exams. It was capable of keeping someone awake no matter what.

The problem was after it wore off. The person tended to crash, and crash hard. Headaches, very deep sleep, stomach pain...

" I won't try to talk you out of this, but I'm keeping an eye on you, and I will assert my authority if I think you're in danger. " She scowled.

" Understood. "

He was going to have to design simple holograms to help with the repair work. With the holoemitters in the halls, they would be a big help.

Unfortnately, all the work not based in the infirmary, messhall, bridge, and halls would have to be handled by him.

Then there was the actual repairs. He couldn't just duplicate the parts and make the repairs. He had to upgrade each and every part. Every piece of programming.

Voyager could not make it in this region of space as it was. He had to completely redesign everything. Otherwise, he would never be able to rescue the crew, or get out of the temporal fog.

" Stay still, Ensign. " The EMH ordered.

He just had to figure out how to go about it.

00000

There was a lot the crew didn't know about Harry. They didn't know his great something grandfather had served on the original Enterprise. He was an engineer under the famous Commander Tucker.

A crewman who had helped create the first working forcefield. A man who had helped design the very first phase pistol. Someone who had installed the phase cannon's onto the Enterprise.

Harold Kim had been there. He had been part of the team who had created new technology. He had helped to upgrade Earths technology.

After the Enterpise, the new Lieutient had gone on to design new engines, and ships. Becoming an unknown figure in the history of technology.

Harry had actually found Harold Kim's old foot trunk. Along with the hand-written journals. Ranging from the science behind the advance's, to possible ideas for future technology.

He had memorized everything his grandfather had written. Learned all the science, and engineering. Taking everything in and in turn, deciding to join starfleet.

However, he'd once had a dream. He had wanted to continue Harold's work. To take his grandfather's ideas and making them reality. To go beyond his grandfather, and create his own ideas.

He'd worked endlessly in the academy. It was long hours of mapping out the ideas. Creating blueprints, testing the theory's in simulations, trying to write out the science behind it.

Even now, so many years later, he was still slogging through. Editing his work, adding to it, and at times, having to start from scratch.

In theory, the technology would allow for the ship to function normally in the fog. It would actually be a very powerful upgrade for Voyager.

In theory.

Applying the theory was another matter entirely. To succeed he would need the help of nanites. A technology which had caused the Federation headaches in the past.

He believed he could do it. He had his grandfather's research, along with his own. His experiments had gone well. Well enough to risk it.

Bio and nanite technology.

He was messing with a lot of unknowns. Starfleet had just recently began to use bio-neural tech. Limited to circuits and the gel-packs.

Harry was about to go several steps further. He just hoped it wasn't going to blow up in his face.

00000

' B'Elanna is going to kill me. ' Harry decided.

The ex-maquis was extremely possesive of her ship. She didn't allow anyone, except who she approved, into her engine room. She would attack first and ask questions later.

A metalic spider rushed by him carrying what was left of a panel. The cat sized hologram scurrying along far faster than any humanoid.

Oh yes, he was going to die a horrible death by his friend. The half-Klingon was going to rip his throat out when she discovered what he did to the ship. Especially with the help of holographic robots.

Of course he hadn't done anything yet. He had only finished the hologram helpers the day before. Right now they were simply striping the ship.

Everything was going to the industrial replicator. A holographic engineer was working the replicator. Dematerializing what was brought to him, and then materializing the parts Harry would need to rebuild the ship.

He continued toward a jeffrey's tube. A large bag of pattern enhancers slung over his shoulder.

Clearing the tubes out was going to be completely onto him. His best idea so far, was to attach the pattern enhancers to anything he couldn't move easily, and have one of his holograms beam it out.

The stripping wouldn't have any short cuts though. He would have to literally strip each and every stretch of tube by hand.

It was going to take forever.

He was running off the Tritade and coffee. The ship tempature was extremely hot, hotter in the tubes. Plus, he was sore and aching from the fall he'd taken.

It would take months, if not years, to rebuild Voyager.

What could he do?

The ship shuddered, jerking left, and sending him into the wall.

" What now?! "

He took off for the bridge at a sprint. Dropping the bag of pattern enhancers behind him.

The turbolifts were down, so he was forced to use the ladder in the lift's shaft. He'd had all the decks doors pried open to make repairs go faster.

Having to go up five decks by ladder was not exactly fun for him. His body and clothes were soaked with sweat, making the climb slippery. Several times he felt his hands trying to come loose.

Finally, he stepped out of the turbolift shaft.

A group of six aliens were poking around the bridge. The dark brown, scaled bipedals were heavily armed with bladed weapons. Their clothes were a patchwork of leather. Browns, beiges, and black.

" Who are you? " He demanded. " Why are you here? "

All six sets of reptilian yellow eyes sneered at him. Snake like fangs peeked out from thin lips.

Somehow, he got the idea, they weren't friendly.

Each of the aliens drew weapons. One pulled two, long and curved, daggers. The others sword like weapons. The straight blades partially serrated. The very thin blade was split down the middle.

The handguard was made of two spikes. One on each side. Both curved. The grip was wrapped with thick black leather.

He held his hands up weakly. He had no working weapons. A decent hand to hand ability, and no idea how to use bladed weapons.

The tallest one, hitting the seven foot mark, disappeared in a blur. The thin alien reappearing kneeled on the railing in front of the security station.

' Oh...' He blinked in terror. '..shit! '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" Personal log, Stardate Unknown. The Maurader's, as I've started calling them, has made four runs on Voyager. So far I've managed to repel them, but it wasn't without injury. "

" Without the use of energy based weapons, I'm having to use a sword I've taken from them. My form is sloppy, but I'm still alive. "

" Doctor Murphy, the EMH, has determined they are a species related to snakes. Highly poisionios, extremely flexible, capable of great feats of speed and strength. "

" I've tried reprogramming several of the Holographic engineers to act as security for the ship. There were a few glitches, and I scraped the idea. "

" The initial clean-up is ongoing. The stripping of the ship, isn't much better. It will be several more months before it's finished. "

" I have finished the production of the nanites. They are fully programed, and just to be safe, I've input a number of fail safes. Including a self-destruct I can access at any time. "

" Starting tomorrow morning, I plan to use the nanites to overhaul the hull of the ship. Everything will be replaced, and upgraded. "

" If the upgrades work to specs, it should curtail the raids, if not outright stop them. Either way, something has to give. " Harry tiredly said. " End personal log. "

The Ensign pushed the cup of cold coffee aside in disgust. It was brewed from Neelix's grounds. A terrible blend made from beans found on one of the planets they had stopped at.

It was better than the field rations he was living off of. The bland packs were not his idea of a good meal. But with little power, and no working food replicators, there was nothing else.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
